The compounds of this invention have not been disclosed in literature, but their antibacterial fluorinated quinolone precursors or original products are known, like the Ciprofloxacine (CFXM), from: K Grohe et al., Ger pat. 3,142,854, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,444 (1983, 1987 both to Bayer A. G.); K. Grohe, H. Heitzer, Ann. 1987, 29; and the Norfloxacine from: T. Irikura, Belg. pat. 863,429 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719 (1978, 1979 both to Kyorin); M. Pesson, Ger pat. 2,840,910 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,317 (1979, 1981 to Roger Bellon/Dainippon); H. Koga et al., J. Med. Chem. 23, 1358 (1980).